valintines day love story
by ppgzxrrbz fan
Summary: Miyako has feelings for boomer but dose he feel the same way on this special day?


Me:hey readers im back!

Miyako:hi everyone im so happy roxie picked me and boomer for a story

Boomer:finally no butch i bet im gonna like this (reads story smiling)

Me:boomer stop reading the story!

Miyako:roxie owns nothing enjoy the story!

Miyako's p.o.v

I woke up holding my stuffed animal octi good morning octi. I said walking to my calendar it was valintines day! I ran into my closest looking for the right outfit hmmmm...I've warn this. This one! I said holding up a blue sundress i put it on with my brown sandles. I tied my hair into a side ponytail with a blue hair clip i soon heared my phone ring hi kaoru. I said miyako help me my moms trying to make me ware a skirt! Kaoru yelled her hair grew to her sholders with two bangs that stuck out on her forehead. (Like in the ppg buttercup drawings) oh come on kaoru its valintines day you could impress your boyfriend. I said giggling kaoru and butch were a couple so were momoko and brick boomer and i were the only ones left. Not funny miyako but ill ware the dumb skirt. Kaoru said bye-bye kaoru see you at school. I said and hung up i walked down stairs good morning grandma. I said good morning miyako my my dont you look lovley today. Mu grandma said thank you,i wanted to dress up for someone special. I said holding a small cake who is it for? My grandma asked its for boomer. I said as a light rosey pink blush formed on my face i at my breakfast quickly yet neatly bye-bye grandma im going to school! I called out running out the door my friends were there. Hi momoko. I said hi miyako do you have you cake? Momoko asked yep, how about you kaoru? I asked as we walked to school i got mine for butch i plan to smash it in his face. Karou said uhhhhh... your never going to change are you? Momoko asked we reached school anx saw the boys i was in the middle of my fanboys as kaoru shoved the cake she made in butch's face while mkmoko handed brick his cake miyako-san be my valintine? My fanboys asked im sorry but no. I said but they kept pestering me you need to respect Miyako's choice. I heared someone say I turned around to see boomer i blushed a little. The fanboys went away soon hi boomer thank you for helping me out of that situation. I said. No problem miyako happy valintines day. He said smiling i heard the bell ring oh ill see you in class boomer happy valintines day! I said running to science class i sat there taking notes but think about if boomer and I started dating I soon snapped out of my thoughts as the bell rang for the next class i had art with boomer i sat in my seat and boomer sat in the desk 3 desks apart from me. Class today we will draw a picture of someone we like . said. I d rew boomer his kind eyes nice smile and his hair i used my super eyesight to see who boomer drew it was me my dress my eyes and my sunny smile. I blushed and finished the drawing as class ended a boy ran in to me knocking me down and sscattering my books. Hey watch it blondie! The boy said i-i-i-m-m-m s-s-s-sorry. I studdered watch it next time! He said rudely i felt a tear drop down my face you should be kinder to a girl. Boomer said to the boy whatever i dont hate to do anything thing. The boy said walking away are you ok miyako? Boomer asked no im not ok. I said grabbing my books. Its ok miyako dont cry i hate seeing beautiful girls cry that guy was a jerk don't listen to him. He said sweetly i dryed my eyes your right boomer i said smiling. We meet the gang at study hall hey guys. I said hi miyako butch said. Hey boom. Brick said kaoru was playing music on her ipod probably evanescence or i looked at the song it was one step at a time by jordin sparks look guys kaoru is listening to girly music. Momoko said we started laughing but kaoru was a sleep as the day went on I keeped thinking about boomer how perfect he was and how sweet and nice he was brick and momoko acted all lovey-dovey i found it cute and butch and kaoru actually acted like a real couple no fighting with eachother boomer and brick thought it was the end of the world at recess they jumped up screaming the world is ending! Over and over i giggled at boomer he looked so cute running around while kaoru and butch sat there laughing lick phycos. At the end of the day i went to my locker but as i opened it i was buryed by thousands of love letters nearly drowning in them but someone pulled me out. You ok miyako? Boomer Asked yes im fine i just was near i Killed by letters. I said as we laughed i was wondering if you want to go to the park today? Boomer asked as i shoved the letters in my locker sure. I said as we left when we got to the park we sat under our tree. Hey miyako can you help me with something? Boomer asked of coruse I'll help you. I said well i like this girl shes a really good friend shes smart,kind,pretty and loves animals but i think she doesn't like me. Boomer said i felt a little hurt that boomer liked a different girl how could she not like you boomer your sweet, nice and the perfect guy. I said forcing a smile on my face thanks for the help miyako your right. He said flashing me his charming smile may i ask who this girl is? I asked well its you. He replied r-r-r-really? I asked blushing . He nodded blushing as while our faces inches apart boomer leaned in closing the space between us after a second we pulled away miyako will you be my girlfriend? Boomer asked yes! I yelled hugging him happy valintines day boomie. I said happy valintines day my angel. Boomer said sweetly before we kissed again. He walked me home after our first date this was the best valintines day ever!

Me:i love how I wrote that.

Miyako:i liked it too.

Boomer:you should make a Christmas love story of momoko and brick

Me:im not a momoko and brick shipper

Boomer & Miyako:hope you enjoyed the story see yea next time!


End file.
